


Bank Out!

by YogurtTime



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time Blow Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Nakamaru's Hard Life, Roughness, To The Limit PV AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2019-01-22 13:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12482264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YogurtTime/pseuds/YogurtTime
Summary: Bank robberies are really the least of this security guard’s worries.





	Bank Out!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written July 2012.

 

“You doing all right in that uniform, bro?”

Security guard Mike had apparently been doing this for over three years, but he claimed the cheeriness overall never wore off. Jolly big guy, kinda dull with the jokes and his Japanese was weird. Koki hardly believed him.

The security uniform’s shirts all came regulation size and Koki’s pretty much puffed up in the wrong places, security badge slumping down and his cuffs falling past his wrists. The trousers fit all right, but they were his own and he kind of liked things to feel like a second skin most times. He would probably get used to it though; he had dreams of filling out shirts. Beach body and popularity on its way and that. For now, he just had to grin and bear it.

It was only an hour into his first shift anyway.

And security at an international bank wasn’t actually ever a _real_ career choice.

There was practically no one there, aside from a few ‘guests’ at the low customer service tables, one guy over by the first wicket talking quietly to a bank teller, and another bank teller sitting at the farthest desk to the left under a sign reading “General Enquiry’.

Koki put his hands behind his back casually, looking up at the cameras interchangeably. This was a pretty large bank, privately-owned according to what Mike told him, which meant there’d be more security in the alarm system and camera surveillance than just guys in uniform. That pretty much left him and Mike to walk around the premises for all of his eight hour shift doing little except to appear ‘official’.

One hour in and he’d already walked full circle around the inside of the bank and he was bored to tears. Sighing, he shuffled over to the glass divider beside the general enquiry desk and leaned his weight over the top.

“Slow day, huh?” he said to the clerk sitting in a low office chair, scribbling on some forms.

The bank clerk had a very curt look about him, ‘glasses on the end of his strangely large nose’ sort of curt. Pretty, voluptuous lips and narrow, dark eyes.with deep brown hair slicked in an almost unnecessary comb-over. His nametag read “Nakamaru Yuichi” and he didn’t look up when Koki spoke. Rude.

Koki rested his arms on the divider and cleared his throat a little. “I said, slow day, huh?”

‘Nakamaru’ raised his head a bit listlessly, laying down his pen and resting his chin on interlaced fingers. “Yes, and?” was his delicate reply.

He had a funny look about him. Not funny weird, but funny ‘haha’. Something about the way his would-be stern look was on the verge of very petty annoyance made Koki take an instant liking to him. Koki thought it must be his eyebrows. “How long have you wanted to be a bank clerk?” Koki asked politely.

Nakamaru sniffed, eyes narrowing. “I’m a _banker_ ,” he snapped. “Bank clerks work at the wickets behind the _clerk’s cage_.”

He delivered this information with what could have been a withering look, but it was in the way his eyes got all squinty behind those lenses that just struck Koki as instantly funny.

He wasn’t all that familiar with what a banker actually did but he chalked it up to seniority and smiled at Nakamaru affably. He received an odd look. He didn’t think he’d be making friends so quickly.

Koki glanced around at the empty space where customers should be. “So is it usually like this?”

Nakamaru expelled a heavy sigh. “Now see here, whatever your name is--”

“Koki,” he supplied quickly, leaning to get a look at the form Nakamaru seemed so intent on. “Just call me Koki.”

“...Right. I have a lot of work to do here; we may work in the same place, but you and I are nowhere near--”

“Why’ve you got a type-writer?” Koki pointed at the very dated contraption set off to Nakamaru’s right.

Nakamaru glanced distractedly back at the polished, black type-writer with what could only be termed a fond smile. “That’s my own personal one.” he said quietly.

“Yes, but why is it here? You don’t, like, type bank letters on it, do you? Because you know, there’s a reason someone put computers here.”

Nakamaru adjusted his spectacles. “Banking is a craft meant to be orchestrated with only the most efficient of tools,” he quipped a little daintily.

Koki smiled. “Craft?”

Nakamaru gaze went cold and he bowed his head over his forms again, oddly beautiful fingers curling over his pen tightly. “The burden of a banker is a heavy one; you couldn’t begin to understand.”

Koki snorted. A banker with a god complex. That was new. Koki swung around and leaned his back against the divider, giving the bank a quick sweep. Mike was over by the doors greeting a couple newcomers with this huge grin.

From the way the guy acted, one would think he was up for review every time a customer walked in. It was idiotic. They were here to intimidate people out of doing something… robbery-like. Between the both of them, Koki figured he looked more threatening, especially if he glared really hard and slurred his speech. He glared especially wickedly at the next customer to walk in just to make sure he still had it.

The man locked eyes with him mid-step and stared back, all bemused smile and wide eyes. From that distance, Koki couldn’t really get a proper look at his features but he had the type of hair Koki sometimes wished he had. Shiny and shit. He was also sort of a ridiculous dresser, pastel blue tones, and linen trousers that, yeah, that complemented his height. Koki realised he was still glaring and that the man was starting to smile for real now.

He heard Nakamaru let out a faint groan of annoyance and Koki broke eye contact to look around at him. He was staring at the man too, mouth all turned down in unbridled displeasure.

“Who’s that?” Koki prompted, sounding sharper than he’d meant to.

“Don’t you look at him. That’s our CEO and main investor,” Nakamaru hissed, glaring daggers. “He’s trouble!”

Koki brightened. “Trouble?”

Nakamaru’s countenance had dropped its long-suffering demeanour and now sported something seething with what Koki was sure had to be righteous outrage. “Coming into town from Europe this week to make my job a thorough challenge! I thought he’d at least hold his business deals at a restaurant like a _normal_ person, but no, he’s out to crowd my workplace with his stupid _face_ and that god-awful laughter!”

Nakamaru’s tone then took on a certain fierce note to it. “And soon, I swear, if he so much as threatens the sanctity of the banker’s work, it will be down to me…!”

Koki had stopped listening. He had a pretty interesting strike record for people who had the word ‘trouble’ walk in with them. He turned back to look at the CEO who was now in deep conversation with a blonde woman, a client. He stood there, all six feet of him, arms folded and everything on him looking crisp and airy. He smiled as she said something and quite unexpectedly his eyes flickered over to Koki. It was one of the first times Koki felt run right through just from being looked at. That gaze was a knife. Brief though as he looked back to the woman he was speaking to, nodding.

Koki wasn’t glaring anymore. He looked the man over a bit decisively. It happened a bit too quickly. The woman he was talking to walked away and Koki thought to actually _stop gawking_ but the CEO looked over at him again, this time with a head tilt and a questioning smile.

“Uh…” Koki said, remembering to exhale, forcing himself to stop staring. “I’m gonna go on my break now.”

“I don’t care,” said Nakamaru.

-

Koki found a nice clean stone alcove behind the bank building beside an emergency exit where he could have some quiet and get some fresh air. As much as a smoker actually _got_ fresh air.

Koki never had any intention of keeping this job for long, but this was proving to be both a black hole and infinite in its pull. He could already see the signs. Overly cheery coworkers, his new best friend at General Enquiry, an international bank full of blonde women, and a CEO with a smile that made Koki giddy in an end of the world foreboding way. Koki wasn’t a big fan of apocalyptic sexiness, but still…

“May I join you?”

Koki whirled around and nearly dropped his cigarette. The devil himself; the very CEO was standing at the alcove entrance, leaning all long limbs and colourful foppish clothes into Koki’s corner. He had his hand braced against the cement and he was grinning from ear to ear. Damn him. He was even more attractive in close quarters. Koki wondered vaguely where people got off having hair that shiny.

He shrugged. “Sure.”

It shouldn’t have been possible but that sunshine in the cold smile widened as he hopped into the alcove, leaning against the opposite wall, long legs and thigh muscles he could _outline_ under fabric. “Can I bum one off you?” he said suddenly, gesturing to the cigarette in Koki’s hand.

Koki grimaced. “I thought a CEO would have, like, a pretty golden case of some European brand,” he muttered. “Not knocking one off a minimum wage security guard.”

The man’s abrupt lash of laughter was chilling. It came from absolutely nowhere, loud and oddly genuine for a passing remark. Koki stared at him uncertainly as he unearthed his pack and offered it out to him. He watched him carefully pull one out with a very nice set of fingers; strong hands. Well, gosh.

“Have you got a light?” Ceo-guy said simply. His voice was strange, verge of laughter or something sing-song like this, everything, was all very exciting, a quiet exchange in the shade. His gaze was direct and scintillating, running sure and careful traces down Koki’s chest, belt and increasingly lower. They were well outside in the cool Spring air, but Koki was feeling a flash-flood of heat all around him.

Koki tossed over his Zippo. He was watching him for any signs that he really was ‘trouble’ as Nakamaru had put so ferociously, but his smile was impassive, dark eyes squinted up in glittering crescents. Koki pursed his lips. “You don’t even carry a lighter?”

“I don’t smoke,” he said, after the flame clicked up and he held it up to the end. His smile was aggravatingly smug.

Koki stared at him, put-out. “You…”

He took a pull and winced, expelling the smoke without inhaling. “Saw you looking at me. I thought you had the right idea in mind. How else was I going to get things moving?”

Koki may have spluttered. And _here was trouble_...

“Junnosuke,” he offered with a careful incline of his head. He really thought he was so charming and Koki’s palms felt all clammy. “Or Junno.”

“Why are you...”

His smile was unmoving, and the black of his eyes swam with something untouchable. “And what can I call you?” he prompted, now holding the cigarette limply between his index finger and thumb.

Koki frowned. This was getting out of hand. “I’ve already _had_ the interview for this job,” he snapped

It seemed to happen abruptly. One minute Junno had been against the opposite wall, the next, Koki was flooded with the scent of citrus and sea salt rose as Junno took one easy step toward him, closing all distance and space for breathing. Koki’s cigarette dropped to the ground. A hand reached out and startled Koki with the cold press of metal through his flimsy starched cotton of his uniform shirt. His nametag. Junno’s fingers traced the characters as his whole frame completely shaded Koki in darkness.

“Tanaka...” Junno mouthed, lips formed like they were sculpted precisely to curve in that funny, elastic way.

“Koki,” he breathed, alarmed at his voice not quite being there for him. “Tanaka Koki.”

He nodded, tapping his thumb a bit thoughtfully against Koki’s chest, each exhale brimming the space between them with heat. “Ko~ki,” he said, dragging it with that weird tone of his; leaning even more into him, the tip of his nose just barely to Koki’s. “How about lunch, Koki. On me?”

It sounded like an offer that was more than literal. Barring all else, Koki wasn’t easy for that sort of thing. “Why would you take me to lunch? It’s not even ten in the morning.”

Junno’s hand trailed down and gripped Koki’s elbow lightly, not threatening; just there, fingers pressing the cloth of Koki’s shirt firmly to the crook of his arm. “Hm, physical necessity?”

Koki’s mouth fell open a little.

“Nourishment, that is,” Junno amended without fuss.

“ _Hey_...” Koki mumured and leaned his head back, regarding Junno decisively. “Are you sexually harassing me?”

He laughed. “Well, technically, I’m not _your_ boss. Can’t really lord your job over you as a consequence.”

“Co-workers then?” Koki returned tentatively.

“Oh no. At the very most, you work in a building where I conduct _some_ of my work. If you want to get technical, we’re rather like neighbors. So I’ll take you to lunch, just us neighbours. Get to know each other.”

“N-no thanks.” He was whispering all over again. His vocal chords really didn’t want to be present for this encounter. It didn’t help that this Junno was talking right into his mouth. Koki’s palms were scraping against the wall behind him, hands braced like the earth had tilted. “My breaks are only 10 minutes long.”

“I’ll have to get to know you without lunch then,” Junno murmured against his ear lobe.

Koki yelped. Junno’s hands were cold and how did his shirt buttons get open? This was all happening so quickly. Koki had only even laid eyes on him within the last hour. Junno was searching his expression and the backs of Koki’s shoes hit the wall as he squirmed. “Fuck,” is all he managed to get out when he felt the brush of Junno’s knee over his thigh. “Not here.”

Junno breathed laughter on his cheek. A palm slid straight from his stomach to just over his belt. Koki knew he was breathing hotly, heavily and he ground his teeth to keep from adding sound to his sudden shivers.

“Where then?” Junno was breathing him in as he curled his fingers around Koki’s belt buckle, and his knuckles dug right into the bare space above his crotch. Koki reached out and clutched Junno’s lapel hard.

“Why are you doing this to me?” he said, trying to keep his tone plead-free.

“Well, Ko~ki, you’ve got me thinking...” Fingers still fisted into Koki’s belt, Junno gave it a sharp tug. No purpose but to jolt Koki so the sound he made was a little better than a low whimper. “Of just how I’m going to steal you.”

Koki clenched his fist, pulling at Junno’s collar so his breath hitched and Junno smiled in delighted surprise. His whole being was blithe and stinging, hardness and flexing limbs surrounding Koki. “I’m not going _anywhere_ with you,” Koki growled.

For one, his shift wasn’t over.

Junno’s other hand came up under his chin, cupped his jaw tightly, firm and with enough pressure that Koki didn’t dare move. “That’s not quite how it works,” he said, and his lips were so soft, grazing Koki’s lower lip, damp enough that it was exciting and Koki could practically _taste_ him.

“What do you...?” Koki began.

“Mm.” Lips to his jaw, fingers dragging a collective deep impression down his throat, pressing just deep enough to feel scary. “You see, I have to steal you.” Junno whispered, breath shaking, because his hips pressed in and it was delicious angles and promising all kinds of perfect wreckage. “Steal little bits of you until you’re all mine and...”

Junno’s hot lips found a spot on the side of his neck. Koki couldn’t even swallow. He was very devoted to keeping his head clear. He felt certain that if he got hard right then, he was done for. Yet Junno was relentless; lips parting over Koki’s skin, and Koki’s eyes slid shut as he felt the faint touch of the tip of Junno’s tongue.

He. Was done for.

It started as a prickle and then lanced into a sharp pain. Biting. Koki was surprised at the sound he made at the pain; it was more shock and then alarm that it wrenched right through him. Junno’s teeth dug just a little too insistently before he dragged his tongue across the bite.

“And... steal little bits of you until you’ve given me everything,” Junno continued, straightening and lifting the ends of Koki’s curls along his fingertips, toying with them as Koki stared back at him, holding the stinging spot of his neck, cheeks burning and his trousers feeling increasingly tighter. “And you won’t have to move an _inch_.”

Junno released him and Koki found his legs were on the verge of giving out under him. He heard himself utter the words, “Fuck you,” plainly and vehemently.

Standing now further from him, Junno seemed once again refreshing and affable, still smiling with a shining innocence. “That leaves you one extra minute before your break ends.” His expression contorted with a sudden concern that seemed so much scarier than the smile. “You did say your break is ten minutes, right?”

Koki straightened, getting his wits back as air swooped back into the alcove.

“Well,” Junno went on smoothly. “I should let you get back to work.” He backed out of the alcove, looking aggravatingly smug. “I’ll see you?”

Koki snarled.“If you think I’m gonna agree to that lunch--

Junno laughed as he turned, waving a dismissive hand and it really was a horror. “Oh no no. I never have time for lunch dates. I’ll be far too busy in a meeting with the bank president. You’ll have to reschedule.”

-

“You doing all right, man?” Mike asked when he stomped in through the sliding doors. “You look like you just had your ass kicked in a marathon.”

Koki adjusted his hat and glared. “I’m fine! And I’m a regular _genius_ at marathons!” he snapped.

Mike looked puzzled. “All right...well, it’s still slow so you take a sweep of the area around the first landing. There’s cameras in the executive halls upstairs but it’s mostly the steps we need to keep checking. I’ll be over by the cash machines.”

Koki was only half listening. Nakamaru, far off behind the teller’s desk, had his hands on his hips and was then frowning at a stack of papers by the banknote counters. He looked free. Koki rubbed at the sore spot on his neck and trundled over, leaning his weight over the empty wicket closest to Nakamaru’s turned back.

“Nakamaru!” he hissed.

Nakamaru didn’t turn, instead opened a folder and stood there, head bowed over it.

“Na~ka~maruuu!” Koki persisted.

Nakamaru back went rigid but he still wouldn’t turn.

“Yucchi, your typewriter’s blowing up!”

Nakamaru whirled around, and then subsequently looked furious with himself. “Blowing up?!” he said after a pause, incredulously, shutting the file folder with a snap and taking his usual seat.

Koki shrugged. “I’m not good at thinking on my toes.”

Nakamaru rolled his eyes, pulling a couple forms toward himself. “What kind of security guard are you?”

“Oddly enough, I’m really good at freestyle rap. I can drop some seriously sick rhymes when I’m really drunk,” Koki added thoughtfully, sitting in the chair opposite the desk, head on his arms.

“Sure,” Nakamaru muttered, checkmarking boxes a little sharply. “And I’m a self-taught beatboxer.”

Koki laughed, resting his cheek in his hand, watching Nakamaru work. He had been a bit shaken when he’d walked over here but there was something ineffably soothing about this odd-looking, dour guy.

“Is there some reason you’re sitting in the client’s seat; if the bank president sees you--”

“No, he’s busy in meetings with Junno,” Koki sighed, folding a paper plane with one of Nakamaru’s note papers.

“Junno?” Nakamaru raised his head, gaze suddenly sharp and wary. “Did he...” His eyes searched Koki’s for a brief moment suspiciously. He seemed to change his mind suddenly, bowing his head to his forms.

Koki sat up and looked around cautiously, then frowned at Nakamaru’s bowed head for a still, tentative moment before he bent toward Nakamaru. “He followed me outside earlier and _bit_ me.”

The paper under Nakamaru’s pen tore as he pressed right through it. “What?!” he barked.

Koki sat back and slouched as they waited for people scattered within earshot to stop staring. “You heard me,” he replied glumly.

Nakamaru adjusted his spectacles for the hundredth time then, pen pointed at Koki from between the side of his index finger and thumb, he glowered. “Now you listen to me,” he said in very grave tones. “When I said that man is trouble, I wasn’t talking about his sloppy handwriting on cheques nor his inability to understand that his offshore corporate investment bonds can have all tax payments defered to a more advantageous time-- ah, entirely beside the point, but you get what I’m saying here?”

“No,” Koki murmured, shaking his head. “He took me by surprise, that’s all.”

Nakamaru chewed his lip, looking at Koki a bit sidelong. “Well, just stay away from him.”

Something about that irked Koki a bit. “Just a minute, though. It’s not like I can’t hold my own around him or that I’m actually _scared_ of him because I’m totally not!” Koki snapped, gesticulating frantically. “I just wanted to know whether Shine State Bank’s CEOs usually go around biting their security!”

“Right,” Nakamaru sniffed, crushing the torn form in his palms. “Go get ...eurgh... mm ... _bitten_ all you want. I have clients to take.”

Koki stood up. “Fine! I will!”

“Fine.”

-

Having left Nakamaru in a bit of a strop, Koki decided to at least do his rounds. There was a stairway leading up to the executive offices on the other side of a glass overpass. He stomped up the steps, surveying the main floor below. There were probably six or seven customers scattered around. Not a busy day at all.

Koki walked up the overpass, being certain to take his time, his 3-month online security course had taught him to stroll, not walk briskly so stroll he did. No CEOs with distracting faces and long legs were going to keep him from at least _looking_ like he was serious about his work.

The doors on the conference rooms and two offices were all shut and Koki could hear voices coming from the largest room at the end. He didn’t really _need_ to go down there; he was just being thorough.

The blinds were turned up but light still spilt from inside in golden strips along the carpet of the hallway from the second conference room. Koki walked slowly, hands behind his back, still strolling but he paused at the window and just had a quick peek.

The bank president and few other investors were sitting there, listening to someone at the front of the room. Koki stood on his tiptoes and craned his neck a little. He couldn’t really see who was talking to them nor any recognisable faces other than the bank president.

“Is this about lunch?” said a voice behind him.

Koki could have jumped out of his skin, the level to which that had startled him. He twisted around instead, wide eyed. Junno stood there, water bottle in one hand and other hand in his pocket.

“Because I said I’d be busy for the rest of the day...” he continued.

“I was just doing my rounds,” Koki muttered, starting to sidle away.

“Security only reaches to the landing,” was Junno’s reply. “I knew you’d come back for more but I didn’t think it’d be this soon.”

Koki fiddled with his hat, adjusting it needlessly. “I was told you were trouble...” was all he could think to say.

Junno’s smile was slow, feral. Koki was looking at his mouth way too much. Junno looked around, a quick sweep for onlookers. The hall was still empty and in their silence the steady hum of the people

All he registered was Junno hauling him backward, hand fisted into his shirt and a door swinging open behind him and the crash of his spine against stiff sofa upholstery. Junno kept his palm flat on Koki’s shoulder, pinning him with the shock of it.

“Let me see it,” he ordered suddenly.

Koki was dizzy; he stared up at him. “Sorry?”

“Where I marked you,” Junno returned heatedly. “That uniform’s so big on you; your collar’s loose.” He pressed his knee into the cushion beside Koki, smile completely gone. Koki’s fingers curled into the cushion.

Koki looked around. They were in an office. Judging from the certificates and setup; it was one of the executive offices. He had been pushed into what appeared to be an expensive chair with a strangely designed cherry wood lining and stiff cushions. He had no words; he was completely alone with Junno. And yet still, he didn’t move when Junno leaned his weight down, closer to him, finger sneaking between his throat and his collar. Koki winced when the dull sting intensified from the pressure of his touch.

“There it is,” Junno said softly, gazing at the mark and gently forcing Koki to tilt his head so his cheek pressed to the back of the sofa. “Does it hurt?”

Koki swallowed. “A bit,” he admitted. “Do you usually bite people you’ve just met?”

Junno laughed quietly and gripped the brim of Koki’s security hat between his fingers, pulling it off and tossing it blithely across the room. “Only the ones that let me.”

Koki’s mouth fell open and Junno’s fingers slid from the bite to the back of his neck, fingers curling. He was staring at Koki’s lips. “Don’t you bite me this time,” Koki ordered, turning to glare at him hurriedly.

Junno’s smile hovered over Koki’s mouth. “What do you want me to do to you then?”

Koki shut his eyes as Junno spread over him, one knee on either side of him, crotch of his trousers touching down just so. Koki held his breath and it was making him a tad lightheaded. He reached up and gripped either end of Junno’s silk stole. “This works,” he breathed.

Junno grazed Koki’s lips with his, parting them a little with a soft and wet lick; he lapped over Koki’s lower lip, tracing a slow pattern with the tip of his tongue, just teasing along the inside of Koki’s lip until he hesitantly met him halfway. Junno’s other hand grabbed at the back of the sofa for balance when Koki opened his mouth under him and pulled him tight against him.

The kiss was an instant hungry mess; it startled Koki as it pushed bullets of want right through his stomach. The cloth of Junno’s trousers was tight to his thighs and hips and Koki raked his nails up as he heard the wood of the back of the chair creak when Junno’s fingers clenched it, bending like he meant to crush it. Junno kissed roughly, biting at the corner of his mouth and gripping Koki’s nape. He pressed at shock-nerves until Koki trembled with pain and sugary want each time their tongues met. Koki’s hips pushed up until Junno growled right into his mouth.

“You’re just what I needed,” Junno sighed against his lips when they broke for air. He threaded his fingers into Koki’s hair, forcing him to look up at him. Junno’s gaze was blazing, pupils pooling a black eclipse over his irises.

Koki’s eyes narrowed. “What makes you think you’re what _I_ need?”

Junno laughed. “You’re going to eat those words.”

“Fucking try me,” Koki growled, not quite able to keep from smiling wickedly.

Abruptly Junno grabbed for Koki’s wrists and pushed them above Koki’s head, pushing them harshly against the wooden lining. Koki was distracted immediately at how the mixture of hard fingers clenching his wrists together and Junno’s move against him pushed his pants tighter. His cock was hard and Junno’s belt was digging indurate friction on him.

Holding Koki’s hands together with one grip, he reached for his stole and tugged it from his own collar, slowly and then swiftly leaned forward, wrapping it quickly around Koki’s wrists. “You’ve got a tattoo,” he observed with some delighted surprise, running a thumb over the treble clef on the inside of Koki’s right wrist.

Koki said nothing; he was busy having an internal debate on whether letting this man he just met today tie him up was a good idea. His shift wasn’t even over!

Junno roped the stole through an opening in the pattern on the wood and the silk tightened against Koki’s skin. Koki opened his mouth to tell him this definitely counted as _some_ type of sexual harassment in some clause but he was cut off when Junno pulled his wrist even tighter to the wood and leaned down. He opened his mouth over Koki’s, treating him to another voracious kiss, tongue slipping over his until Koki gave in.

“No talking,” Junno said when he broke away. “For now you don’t move and you don’t talk.” He straightened, smiling as he cupped Koki under the chin. “For every second of obedience, I’ll treat you very nicely. That’s something you’ll want since I can get very mean very quickly. Now tell me you understand.”

Koki glared, squirming a bit. He had been slouching to get a better angle before Junno tied him plus the seat was wide, which meant his legs dangled off the edge and the tips of his shoes barely touched the floor; Koki kept having to push his toes against the floor to try and get leverage back so his current position had him practically hanging from the top of the couch. “This is very uncomfortable,” he huffed.

Junno grinned, stepping back. “Four hours,” he said.

“Huh?”

“Well, I’m using up meeting minutes trying to convince you to behave. I have roughly four hours worth of work to do. Forms to fill, contracts to sign, and people to speak to. I might as well go do that.”

Koki watched him, frozen with some apprehension. He wouldn’t really leave him like this. “Someone will come looking for me.”

Junno backed up and perched on his desk. “Of course someone will, and I won’t lock the door when I leave. And they’ll find you, just like this, tied up like the deviant I know you are, and very much naked...” He broke off, indulging in the oddest moment of mad laughter.

“Naked? I’m not...” Koki gaped as the revelation hit him . “You’re...the worst; you’re--”

“Impatient,” Junno said softly, stare completely without feeling. “I hope we understand each other now.”

Koki tugged a bit at the stole, kicking his legs a bit insistently. The knot Junno had tied was very strong. He knew even if he tried, he couldn’t get free. A flush rushed up him, a sense of defeat at the same time adrenaline. Junno was watching him a little greedily. It gave Koki a sudden and very surprising flutter of embarrassment.

Finally after a silence wherein which Junno simply looked at him, showing little to no sign that he planned to speak first, Koki took a deep breath. “I understand,” he muttered.

Junno’s whole figure seemed to leap back to life as he hopped off the desk, beaming. He shrugged off his sport coat, letting it fall and catching it in one hand, laying it neatly over the desk behind him as he strode back toward Koki.

“I had a feeling you would,” he said distractedly. He seemed suddenly absorbed in the act of undoing his cuff buttons and folding his sleeves back neatly and methodically. Koki tried fruitlessly once more to sit up but only managed to slip himself further down along the sofa seat.

Junno placed his hands abruptly on either side of Koki’s head, gripping the wood lining again. “What did I say about moving?” he prompted softly, nibbling very faintly on Koki’s lips.

Koki made a sound of resigned assent which cut off into something like a quavering gasp when Junno lowered a hand to his belt, grabbing it by the buckle and tearing it open without delicacy. Koki arched and grunted when Junno slipped his hand in his boxer briefs. The chair creaked when he strained, expectant of touch with Junno’s fingers running on his hip bone.

Koki only realised he had closed his eyes when he opened them to fix on Junno looking down on him languidly. He gave Koki a distant smile as he closed his palm over the hilt of his cock and Koki couldn’t stop himself from starting to writhe upward.

He was fully erect, strained to the fabric and pressed harshly to it and with Junno’s hand, dry and soft caressing like there was all the time in the world made Koki grit his teeth and breathe slowly. Junno chuckled, pulling his hand out, mouth curving up at Koki’s involuntary whine.

Koki was moments away from snapping at him to ask why he thought going slow was supposed to get anything done. The sentiment died right in his throat when Junno withdrew and sank to his knees between Koki’s legs.

He did it just as methodically as he rolled up his sleeves, all buttons from bottom up one by one, looking unsurprised that he was wearing a t-shirt underneath as he pushed the uniform shirt open and aside. He smoothed his fingers up under the t-shirt, pausing when his thumb grazed over Koki’s navel piercing.

“Full of surprises, aren’t you?” Junno murmured.

Koki didn’t get to answer because Junno spread his thighs and leaned in, darting his tongue over the lower barbell, flicking it and breathing hotly over his lower stomach. Koki made a soft sound of worry when Junno’s hands moved for the small of his back, running downward, fingers impressing deeper the lower he went until he was dragging Koki’s trousers down. Junno leaned back, forcing them down to Koki’s ankles, making him arch when the cool air hit.

Junno gripped Koki’s naked thighs and kissed along the inside of his left thigh, closing his lips over skin and sucking him in bit by bit. Koki shivered, watching the top of Junno’s head come up higher. He shouldn’t have been surprised to feel teeth but the pain was always startling and exciting moreso. He groaned when Junno started to go higher to tenderest places, sinking his teeth in lightly until it stung; until he was bucking up and yanking at the stole again. He ached to reach down and pull on that silky hair, twist it in his fingers and rock mindlessly into that delicious mouth.

“God.”

Junno chuckled, soft breaths feathering up along the skin around his cock. Junno’s hard fingers ran up the shaft of it next, lips just pressing on the head. Koki moaned, unable to get enough leverage to push himself past Junno’s lips. Junno dropped a barely-there kiss on the tip, dipping his tongue into the bloom of pre-ejaculate.

“Oh fuck, fuck...” Koki swore.

Junno leaned back on his heels, thumbs tracing circles on Koki’s knees. He looked up at Koki from under eyelashes, dark eyes vivid with lust. “Tell me you want me to suck you off,” he said.

Junno waited, scraping his fingertips absently in tight curlicues over Koki’s thighs, his weight resting nicely between his legs. Koki was panting.

“Come on now,” Junno coaxed before licking teasingly at the sensitive skin right under the head. Koki’s arms were taut as he had to use them to thrust upward.

He whined when Junno pulled further back, smirking.

“Beg me to do it to you, Koki.”

“Suck me off. Please...” Koki pleaded throatily, hopelessly. The words felt so naked coming out of him and he flushed, gasping when Junno’s mouth drew nearer. God he was so damn done in.

“Pleading is a good look for you,” Junno hummed smugly.

Koki looked down at him through blurred vision, watching how he parted his lips and pushed his tongue out, letting it massage the underside of his cock as his lips closed over the head.

“Fuck yes,” Koki hissed and the chair creaked when he started to undulate upward. Junno sucked him in, slurped him, lips around his cock already stark pink as he roved up and down, the flat, wet, massaging surface of his tongue scraping along veins and blistering Koki’s senses.

Junno’s mouth was a hot lovely swallow and-- wow-- the way he practically inhaled him in, taking him so far deep that Koki felt the constricting pressure rock him to the very hilt. It was already torture but Junno held him roughly still, starting to bob up and down, jaw going taut as his perfect lips roved right to the base. Koki rocked in, breathing faster and faster as Junno grasped him tight and sucked harder than Koki had ever had it.

The muscles of his arms were ablaze with ache as Junno grabbed two handfuls of his ass, kneading and slathering him with his tongue whenever he pulled out, making the most obscene noise as he took him back in again. Koki heard himself whisper and gasp as the tip of his cock struck the back of Junno’s throat and Junno seemed not to mind, throat flexing like he meant to take him in entirely. Koki wanted it all, and it was so much more maddening when he looked at Junno and those dark eyes were fixed on him, glimmering and wicked.

Koki nearly sobbed when Junno sped up, his body rigid. His eyes fell shut, warmth riddling him up from his middle, rocking him against his will. He was close and he moaned helplessly, legs dangling from over the seat but kicking fruitlessly as his orgasm twisted him inside out. He had no time to warn; it struck him so quickly like a shattering right through his nerves. He bit his lip, stretched thin with Junno sucking it right out of him. He choked on his moan, dizziness from having his arms up seeping in at the same time as a roar of pleasure collided with his desperation.

Junno made a low growl of assent and that was it for Koki. He would’ve moaned, loud and long but he nearly bit his tongue when there was a loud rapping at the office door. Koki writhed through his orgasm, experiencing a excruciating moment of loss when Junno let him go, his ejaculate splattering his collar when he pulled away.

“Yes, what is it?” Junno said, getting to his feet hurriedly.

Koki shuddered with aftershocks, aware of his own ejaculate now clinging to his thigh and the cold strike of fear that they’d been caught.

“Taguchi-san? The contract is ready...”

“Ah all right. I’ll be right there, ” Junno pulled out a tissue pack, dabbing quickly at the corners of his mouth. “Tell them I’m in a phone call.”

“Yes sir.”

There was a silence as they listened to the executive’s footsteps withdraw.

Junno dropped into the sofa beside Koki, leaning against the back of it, just collapsing with a bubble of heady laughter. “Ah, imagine if he’d come in.”

Koki was still breathless, his arms strained and beginning to feel dizzier by the second. “Untie me,” he said.

The next second he felt Junno’s fingers pulling at the knot at his wrists. Once he was free, he slumped and had to scramble a bit while Junno wiped at the mess gently. When he stood up, Junno was watching him speculatively. “Looks like we’ll have to postpone,” he remarked, licking his lips. “Lunch tomorrow?”

Koki felt something like sensory-memory and hated how warm it felt in his stomach. That had been mind-blowing. And the thought of it happening again...

“You’re gonna get me fired,” he replied instead. He clutched at the waist of his trousers, turning his back and gingerly pulling them up. He could feel Junno looking at his back. “I can’t be doing this at work...” He trudged over to his hat cast off against the wall. “I shouldn’t be doing this at all,” he amended, dusting off the brim a bit and slipping it on as he quickly started with his shirt buttons.

He tried to button up his shirt quickly, but everything on him felt sluggish, his body still thrumming with the afterglow, wrists aching and knees still weak. Junno continued to watch him from the chair infuriatingly silent.

Koki finally faced him, tucking in his shirt. Junno was sprawled over the couch, one long arm over the back of it and legs crossed.

“Don’t you have a meeting to get to?” Koki snapped at last.

“When?” Junno muttered, regarding him eagerly.

“What?”

“When will you come to me again?” he supplied affably. “I’d just rather be prepared so we’re not interrupted.”

Koki pulled at his shirt a bit fretfully. “We can’t. Today was too close a call.”

“Exciting, wasn’t it?” Junno drawled, hair falling so nicely in his eyes as he leaned his head on his propped elbow.

“That’s beside the point!” Koki exclaimed. “I don’t like how this is starting off, skulking around and, anyway, outside of work, I doubt we’d ever mix.”

Junno cocked his head curiously. “Fate is happenstance like that, isn’t it?”

Koki turned away and walked for the door, feeling Junno’s eyes follow him. “I don’t have time for fate when my job is on the line.” He grabbed the doorknob, but then paused. It was wrong for him to just go like this; he considered saying at least a goodbye or maybe a thank you. He turned, chewing his lip.

Junno was looking at him intently, no longer smiling. “Don’t tell me that wasn’t the best blowjob you’ve ever had.”

Koki’s jaw clenched. “There’s come on your shirt!” he snapped, slamming the door behind him.

 

-

 

Convincing Mike that he’d already done his rounds twice had been difficult, but he was lucky enough that when he cited Nakamaru as a witness, Mike took his word for it. Apparently Nakamaru was known for being pedantic, cross and stuffy.

Koki didn’t see it.

So his following day at work, he came in determined to keep things on the straight and narrow. He would do his rounds, avoid the executive hall and take his break where others could see him. Mike even granted his request to be stationed by the entrance. So Koki stood by the masonic pillar, hands behind his back, watching the wall opposite blandly.

He wasn’t kidding himself, of course. He wanted Junno. More of him. All Nautica scents, glaring smiles and chilled laughter. That little tug and dance in the executive office yesterday seemed like just the surface of what that guy could probably do to him. It was tough, too. Anytime Koki so much as let his mind wander, he could feel those hands clenching on his thighs and that fantastic mouth of his and god, his tongue...

No. He had to stay focussed and guard himself in the event that Junno actually spoke to him. He wasn’t sure what he was going to say or even what auto-reaction the sight of him would bring out in Koki.

“Hey there, good-lookin’.”

Koki jumped, eyes dancing back into focus. Red lumberjack shirt, t-shirt and jeans, wicked black hair all hedgehogged in a mess of spikes and a crafty smile to go with it. Koki’s mouth fell open. Ueda Tatsuya, a buddy from his random stint as a DJ a little after he graduated from high school. They had both been blonde back then.

“Uepomu...” Koki said disbelievingly, breaking into a relieved grin, reaching out to give him an arm to chest hug.

Ueda hiked his bag up on his shoulder. “Nice uniform,” he remarked, giving him an exagerrated once-over.

Koki beamed. “Wh-what are you even doing here?”

Ueda shrugged. “I need a loan for something.”

“Ah, say no more.” Koki nodded. “I know just the guy you should talk to.” He gestured for Ueda to follow him.

As expected Nakamaru was still seated in his usual spot under General Enquiry, looking refreshing with a big smile as his current client was standing up. He rose a little from his seat to shake their hand. Koki grabbed Ueda’s arm and picked up his steps, plopping him down in the chair in front of a stunned Nakamaru.

“Koki, what the hell...” Ueda cried as Koki pushed him back into the chair.

“Yucchi, take care of my buddy here. He wants a loan. Also, sorry for snapping at you yesterday,” Koki said quickly.

Nakamaru didn’t say a word. He removed his glasses, and proceeded to clean them with his ‘kerchief. Ueda and Koki watched him with bated breath as he replaced them, setting them neatly on his nose as he formed his hands into a steeple and regarded Ueda over them.

“Do you have your information,” he asked a tad gruffly.

Koki grinned and stepped back to lean on the divider to watch from there as Ueda unearthed his info.

After Nakamaru reviewed Ueda’s particulars and began filling out a form, Ueda pulled out a photograph and set it on the desk. Koki craned his neck to see. It was a guitar. A very expensive looking one. He let out a low whistle and Ueda beamed.

“That’s my future baby,” he supplied in Koki’s direction. “Brand new Music Man John Petrucci 6-String electric guitar. I was saving for it but I’ve only got so much income going for me.” He glanced at Nakamaru. “You like music?”

Nakamaru blinked and raised his head, eyes flickering to the photo. “Yes, I suppose.”

Ueda nodded. “Yeah, cliche at it sounds, music is my life. I’ve finally got the perfect band together with just the right sound going for us. We’re pretty underground but we’re going to be scouted out if we get to the Battle of the Bands this month. I was saving for her and then my old axe broke. I realised that if I was going to get a new one, it had to be—“ he pointed at the photo. “Her.”

Koki sighed. “That’s really powerful.”

“Yeah,” Ueda said, nodding at Koki.

Nakamaru’s eye twitched a little. “All right, well how much will you be needing for it?”

Ueda leaned forward, staring back at Nakamaru very seriously. “ _She_ will cost exactly three thousand, one hundred and forty-five dollars American.”

“Worth it,” said Koki quickly.

Ueda sent him a grateful look.

Nakamaru took a careful breath, looking stern. “Now, it says you’ve not been in consistent employment--”

“Half of our security seems to spend a lot of time at General Enquiry, doesn’t he?”

Even if he hadn’t stepped up right into Koki’s line of vision, Koki still would have been able to guess that he had drawn near. If it wasn’t Nakamaru’s sentence breaking off as he looked up, eyebrows curving down, it was the distinctive cologne. Today it was darker tones. A short sleeved suede sport jacket over a smoky grey shirt and dark blue slacks, another beige stole wrapped around his neck; this one made of a visibly stronger material. And Koki was _not_ going to start thinking about that again.

Junno leaned on the opposite divider, eyes alight with laughter as he caught Koki not-looking at the stole. “Nakamaru-san,” he said by way of greeting.

“Taguchi-san,” Koki heard Nakamaru respond stiffly.

“So you missed lunch today; dinner then?” Junno muttered at Koki over Nakamaru and Ueda’s heads.

Koki bristled. “I _told_ you I wasn’t going to risk... lunch ever again.”

Junno laughed. He seemed to notice Ueda staring at him with some unease. He held out his hand for a shake. “Taguchi Junnosuke, CEO of this bank. You a friend of Ko~ki’s?”

Ueda shook his hand and then let go quickly, a little unsettled. He ducked his head and swiveled to look at Koki. “He says your name weird.”

“I know,” Koki muttered. “So now that everyone’s introduced. Nakamaru, just go through the normal approval process and we can all move on!”

Nakamaru looked a little pale. “As I was saying before the CEO got involved, for whatever reason, is that Ueda-san doesn’t have consistent employment--”

“You look like you need me... to take you to dinner,” Junno remarked lazily. “I know _I’m_ starved.”

“Stop looking so damn smug,” Koki said between his teeth, seething.

“Can’t help it. I did so enjoy our lunchtime yesterday. You’re a ravenous meal companion.”

There was the sound of paper tearing and Nakamaru’s murmured apology and Ueda looked like he was eyeing the exits.

Koki had no reply to that.

Junno’s eyes danced as he turned away to look at Nakamaru. “What seems to be the issue here?”

Nakamaru’s jaw was working as he dusted shreds of paper of his desk into a wastebasket. “This isn’t really your job, is it, Taguchi.”

Junno waved his hand aristocratically, plucking up the photo of the guitar. “Oh come on, this building is the nucleus of the epicyclic gear system that is capitalism and we’re all in this together. Nice guitar.”

“Oh uh, thanks,” Ueda muttered, glancing askance at Koki, but Koki was busy being furious.

“Being willing to put yourself on the line for your music is admirable, I think. I dabble in music myself. Just a hobby. This is a good idea. Approve it, Nakamaru.”

Nakamaru massaged the bridge of his nose. “I’ve been saying he’s not eligible. Even if I do a credit check, his state of employment is--

“Also no one wants your opinion,” Koki added a little too soon, folding his arms.

“Now, hold on,” Ueda broke in, holding up a hand. “We should let the CEO speak. What were you saying about approving my loan?”

Koki gave Ueda a horrified look. “Whose side are you even on?!”

Ueda blinked at Koki like he was insane. “ _My_ side.”

Junno nodded sympathetically. “If your credit checks out, you should be fine. Buy your shiny guitar and send me your first CD.”

Ueda rose from his chair abruptly and gave Junno a deeply heart-felt bow. “Thank you so much!”

“Wait a minute!” Nakamaru cried.

“Now about dinner,” Junno went on, doing something odd and reaching over the divider for something. Nakamaru sighed and became occupied with finishing off Ueda’s application form, looking a bit forlorn.

“When are you going to drop it?” Koki cried. “One time and you’re acting like a puppy with a bone!”

Junno appeared to have found what he was looking for. A stamp of some sorts. He shot Koki a wicked look. “And what’s wrong with that?”

Koki casted about for a reply. “Well, for starters...it’s _my_ bone!”

Nakamaru’s pen snapped and Ueda looked on with some detached interest. Junno’s expression softened as though Koki was something of a miracle, his shoulders shook with laughter.

Koki flushed.

Nakamaru didn’t even protest when Junno reached over and stamped ‘APPROVED’ on Ueda’s application.

 

\--

 

After hours brought a certain mood to the bank as the tellers closed for the door. Mellower and silent aside from the sound of printers, cash counters and Nakamaru’s type writer. Nakamaru was still a bit upset about earlier, though Koki’s certain he would’ve eventually approved the loan. He was a good guy.

Koki stood at the bottom of the stairway leading to the executive floor just watching the strips of shadow shift

The office lights were off and the sun setting outside. No one seemed to notice him trudging up those stairs. Junno’s office door was cracked open spilling more rays into the dark hallway. Koki flattened his palm to the door and pushed it open.

Junno was at his desk, sport jacket off, and upon seeing Koki in the doorway, he stood up and became a stretching tall silhouette in front of his open blinds. Koki shut the door behind him, flicking the lock closed. Junno’s mouth curved up.

“Never during work hours,” he stated firmly.

Junno drew closer, coming around his desk. “Sometimes,” he corrected, bargaining tone and smiles.

Koki’s mouth twitched. “I said never.”

Junno stood still, leaning a hand on the desk, regarding Koki with his usual apocalyptic gaze.. “You tried to say it yesterday.”

“I also said I didn’t need this,” Koki murmured. The room was warm around him and the light was glaring. His pulse thrummed unsteadily when Junno took another step closer.

“You’ll take that back?” Junno queried laughingly.

It was attacking him, the tightness in his gut. How the touches from yesterday didn’t seem anywhere near enough. How it made him furious when he thought of it because it’d be so easy to get addicted. And he knew he was done for.

Still...

“If you’ll make me,” he replied with a shy little shrug.

Junno was across the room in no more than a few steps, grasping Koki by the collar and sealing his lips over his. Koki clawed at his shirt from the hem as he felt buttons yanked out and his hat was pushed off. Junno’s fingers rushed around his neck as his tongue glided harshly past Koki’s lips. Their hips aligned and Junno pushed him back against the door, grinding into him in an urgent circle.

Koki grasped Junno’s neck, leaning his head back and rocking just as hard. Somehow the thought that Junno had had to wait until now before being able to get off with him properly, that this was part of the reason for his urgency electrified Koki’s whole being.

Koki felt swept up suddenly as Junno tore at his clothes, and Koki practically sizzled when Junno’s fingernails scratched and Koki growled when he got his hand in Junno’s pants. He grasped his erect cock and shivered as Junno had to brace his hands against the door, slamming him back again with a breathless moan and a thrust of his hips. Helplessly hungry for it.

“Bite me again,” Koki whispered, wanting to feel the cutting desperation of it. He ran his fist up Junno’s cock, palming the head and moaning when Junno nuzzled down his jaw, scraping his teeth along his Adam’s Apple until it hurt so perfectly. Koki reached up, one hand knitting into Junno’s hair and yanking him back in his mouth, gasping when Junno ground in once more, trapping Koki’s other hand between them.

Junno gripped his hips and all but hauled him to the floor, looming over him, pulling Koki’s thigh high enough around his waist that they could get the most direct contact. He seized him by his jaw, licking into his mouth as Koki thrusted upward against him, breaking off to groan when Junno’s cock pushed just the right amount of pressure.

It wasn’t enough. Not nearly enough. Junno made a caustic frustrated sound as he reached down and undid Koki’s belt buckle, nipping along his collarbone as his erection ran a deep impression down Koki’s thigh. Koki tore at Junno’s shirt, pushing it off and over his shoulder, marveling how the touch of hot skin alone was driving him wild. Junno drew back to drag Koki’s trousers off, helping him kick off his shoes and dig in his pocket until he unearthed a sizeable tube.

Junno bowed his head to Koki’s navel, nuzzling along the skin there, closing his lips on Koki’s piercing before slipping his hands to wrap around Koki’s calves too easily, mouthing up to his nipples. “I wanna bend you in half right here on this floor,” Junno swore heatedly.

Koki could only nod and arch when Junno grasped his cock and straddled him a little, running a stripe of the both of them together, blazing a friction that was hard enough to make him delirious. Junno squeezed the tube, dribbling a little right over the head of Koki’s cock, cool and startling so he hissed. Koki was dying, grasping at Junno’s shoulders as he trailed fingers from fisting his erection to pushing his legs apart and pressing on his rim.

“Hurry...” Koki hissed. The single touch of Junno’s fingers along his opening had him blistering with want, quickened for it. He was in a heady place, his cock pressed slickly under Junno’s palm, gritting contact along the grooves of it as Junno’s other hand began to press a tenuous invasion. He was urgent and impatient, spreading his fingers quickly in a hurt that was just right. It stretched him and slid roughly along silk he’d never touched before.

“Want you,” Junno was praying against his skin, his naked back bathed in the pinkish orange of the natural light. Koki was going numb each time Junno scissored his fingers.

As Junno opened him, he leaned up and closed his lips over Koki’s left nipple, digging in as his teeth rushed over the sensitive skin of it. Koki rocked against it, hips canting off the floor, one hand in Junno’s hair as he moaned hungrily. “Open me wider; make it hurt,” he whispered.

Junno groaned at that and pulled his fingers out, rising up to massage more lubricant on himself, twitching at the touch of his hand on himself. “Get on your hands and knees,” Junno growled. An order.

Koki grasped at the carpet fibers to turn himself over, spreading his knees apart as Junno dug his fingers deep in the muscles of his back. Koki felt so open and bare, only able to feel the skin of Junno’s hips run angles up the underside of his ass.

The touch of the head of his cock, seemed more pressing, hot and stabbing as he eased himself inward. Koki’s fingers curled into the rug just as Junno grasped at his hair, getting in at the hilt and making Koki’s knees go weak. “Please, please, please,” he was sobbing as he felt Junno go still in him, pressing deep and hot against something very tense and round inside him.

It was friction like salt and battery acid shaking in his veins. Junno started to move, shuddering into him on the rhythm of his harsh breaths. Koki thrust forward, making a soft surprised noise when the first thrust already had him seeing odd lines on the edges of his vision. Junno did it again, groaning low. “You’re so--you’re squeezing me so tight,” Junno hissed, rolling his hips in slow intervals, still trying to edge inward.

He struck that spot again and Koki’s knees went completely to jelly. “Right there, ugh, hard like that, please.”

Junno started to speed up, and it was burning him, still stretching him as he went. “Like that?”

“Y-yes...” Koki dropped his head on his fist, rocking his ass back against Junno, whole body tensing at the dig of his fingers. Feeling the rake of the carpet fibers on his knees as Junno slammed against him quicker and quicker. He fucked as harsh as he kissed and it put Koki in a delicious state of mental stasis as the angle had him trembling. Each hit was a new source of delicious agony, beating that spot without mercy and Koki moaned as he felt the burn become a bloom of seeping pleasure. It rushed up on him and he needed it faster. He thought he sobbed it out, begging Junno to squeeze it out of him.

When he came it felt like a blackout, ducking him into unconscious for heart-stopping seconds while his senses regrouped and every part of him shook convulsively as Junno rocked into him only faster and harder, pulling Koki back on him. Junno bit and scrambled, hissing filthy things into Koki’s skin until Koki was still and Junno went tense, making a soft vulnerable sound and Koki felt him come, felt every angle of his body melt as his fingers in his hair loosened, becoming a steady and worshipful caress.

\--

When Koki came to, they were still sprawled on the floor, wrapped around each other. His brain was fuzzy and it was very dark. Junno had pulled his coat over them and judging from how he moved when Koki shifted, he was very much awake.

“You tapped out on me,” Junno remarked in his usual smug tone.

Koki twisted around, feeling Junno’s cheek against his stomach. “I think you fucked the soul out of me.”

Junno’s shaking laughter against his stomach tickled and Koki writhed, aching when he laughed along with him. The dark sort of hugged them and the floor was hard but it was cool in all the right places.

“But I’m serious,” Koki said, as if continuing a conversation. “This can’t happen during work hours. I’m a security guard. What if there’s a robbery?”

Junno made a derisive noise, skipping fingers along Koki’s rib cage. “There won’t be. And anyway, you’re not a very good security guard.”

Koki glared, forgetting that Junno couldn’t see. “I’ll show you; I’ll kick anyone’s ass who tries to rob your lame bank,” he declared. “Then we’ll go to lunch.”

 

\--

 

Ironically enough, a robbery occurred the very next day. A total of four to five men stormed the building with rifles. Junno who happened to have finished his meeting with the bank president was mistaken for a customer, and was tied up to Ueda who had come to sign an interest agreement.

Nakamaru turned out to have been a self-taught martial artist and managed to overpower and disarm his assailant (and what he said about his beat-boxing might have been true, so Koki speculates).

The bank robbery lasted approximately four minutes and eleven seconds at most, and Koki kicked absolutely no one’s ass.  
  



End file.
